Why is Demyx in my room?
by breezy034
Summary: Oh. My. Fishsticks. Demyx mullet, sitar playing, uberawesome, watercontrolling Demyx is in my room fast asleep. My friends think I'm crazy, until they saw him for themselves. I think the teachers are catching on. What should I do? BEING REWRITTEN
1. So we start

**Breezy:** "Guess what? I'll tell you anyway! This story shall be dedicated to a certain sitar-playing water controller!"

**Demyx:** "You mean me?"

**Breezy:** "Of course! Now, I don't own Demyx, The world that never was, cookies, PS2s, apples, KH2, or any of the teachers mentioned in this, but I do own the story, Laura, and the OC's! Take that, lawyers!"

**Demyx:** "Cool… I get a story for me! Start the story! I wanna see it!"

**Breezy:** "Just a minute, Demyx. I look forward to any reviews! Now, go read and make Demyx happy!"

* * *

What is Demyx Doing in my Room?

"Now, if 6+ w equals 20, after using the formula-" Mrs. Backer paused to write the equation we'd just learned, "we now know that, after isolating the variable, w equals 14." She turned to the class. "Using the technique you've just learned, the homework should be a breeze. Page 734-735, even numbers only. Not much, for a three day weekend." Knowing Mrs. Backer, no one groaned or moaned. After all, it was an advanced class. Crap biscuits! I never introduced myself! Well, I'm Laura. Laura Terri. There are three things you need to know about me. One, I'm pretty smart, but I'm made fun of for getting A's. Figures. Two, I'm not normal. My mom thinks I was switched with her kid, with me being from a medical ward. I've got short- brown/black hair with a dyed stripe running down at the side. This week, it was a bright blue.

Told you I'm weird.

I have green-blue-gray eyes that, unfortunately, are hidden behind black-rimmed glasses. Oh, and number three; I'm obsessed with Kingdom Hearts. You know, the video game. Even though I'd never beaten the game myself, I played all the way to the end. I've introduced most of my friends to the game, and it's been a hit with all of them, especially my best friend Sammy. Speaking of her, I turned to see what she was doing. Her head was down, pencil in hand, working on her math homework. We've been friends since kindergarten, and I knew math was her easiest subject. My best subject? Probably Tech ed. or band. The four main subjects were my worst. Thankfully, the day was almost over. All I had after this was remediation with Mrs. Heir.

The bell rang, and half the class ran out of the room. My stuff was already gathered. I got up, wished Mrs. Backer a nice weekend, and hurried to my locker.

* * *

(Other places… /Meanwhile for people who can't guess. /)

The sitar put out a sour note and its owner muttered a short cuss. Shifting his weight, Demyx dismissed it and sighed. "Can't find the tune?" Luxord asked from behind his shoulder. "Yeah. I can't break this streak." Luxord sat next to him. "Maybe it's something on your mind." Demyx was silent. "Maybe." He muttered after a few seconds silence. Getting up, he ran to his room.

* * *

(Whooo…. back to the other place…. I suck at having a creepy voice….)

The bell rang again, signaling the end of the day. Again, most everyone shot out of the door. Still, I didn't blame them. The year had started only a few weeks ago, and I took advantage of every weekend. A few insults passed by my way as I got my stuff into my bookbag and turned to leave.

"Where are you going, freak?" Kota. In a way, he reminded me of Seifer.

Hah, I'm Roxas.

I brushed past him, not having the time to stop and be made fun of. Fins and William blocked my way. '_Great,'_ I thought, '_he's got his cronies with him.' _I backed away and tried to sound tough. "Home. Lemme pass." The only response I got was laughter. Someone clapped me on the shoulder. "Come on." Jo Jo said to me and started off. I followed her as she called 'jerk' over her shoulder at Kota.

* * *

"Why doesn't he just leave me alone?" I asked aloud to no one in particular. I was walking home, alone. Usually I walked half the way with Ashley, another friend of mine, but she was home sick today. The weather matched my mood perfectly. It was raining, hard. A few thunderclaps came now and then, but I was fine with it. After all, the rain hid my tears.

Why didn't my Mom or Dad pick me up, you ask? Mom worked all the way on the other side of town, and Dad was… well, dead. He'd been dead for longer than I could remember. But- time goes on, right? A young boy watched from a window, probably about five. He had his face pressed against the glass, and I gave a little wave. He smiled and walked away. At least that brightened my mood a bit.

After I got home, I sat down on my bed and finished my homework. Thankfully, I didn't have tons, since I finished most of it in remediation. I hummed 'Sanctuary' under my breath as I worked. _"I watch you…fast asleep…" _I sang. _"All I fear… means nothing…"_ Yeah right. If only I had a Sanctuary. I closed the Pre- Algebra textbook and closed my eyes. _"And you and I; there's a new light ahead…" _I had a pretty good voice, If I say so myself. Sometimes my mom wondered why I'm in band instead of choir. Oh well.

I attached the PS2 to the TV and turned the power on. Maybe I could get a bit farther in KH2.

* * *

(Ohhh…other place again….)

Demyx shut his eyes and fell back onto his bed. "Is it worth it?" he asked aloud. Even he didn't know what he meant. He was asleep soundly in seconds.

(Coooool…I'm getting the hang of this…)

"CRAP!" I yelled. My yellow lab, Butter, jerked his eyes open and looked at me, wagging his tail. I stopped to pat him on the head, and turned back to the TV. For the fourth time, I'd died against Xemnas. I decided to open a different file, this one earlier in the game. I moved Sora from the save point to the blue castle gate ruins. In a cutscene, Demyx appeared and they spoke. After a battle, Demyx fell, defeated. I bit my lip. The only thing I didn't like about the game was killing the higher Nobodies.

Except Xemnas. He sucked.

Suddenly, the controller shook and Butter started growling. When I looked at the screen again, it was bright white. I didn't remember this happening when I played it before. Butter started barking and got up, shaking with worry. The light got so bright I had to put my hand over my eyes. Blackness soon replaced the white and I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself down by remembering the words to Sanctuary. "-Where fears and lies melt away…" I sang. It didn't calm me down, but the darkness lifted some. Hoping it was something I did, I continued singing. "What's left of me… what's left of me now…" The darkness lifted completely this time. I sighed, relieved. Butter, however, was still barking. I turned to see what he was starring at and nearly died.

Demyx. Mullet, sitar playing, uber-awesome, water controlling Demyx was lying on my bed, apparently asleep. I shut Butter up real fast then, in case he might wake up. I put a hand over my mouth to stifle a scream that wouldn't come out and closed my eyes, trying to believe it was a dream, but I didn't wake up. After I was over the whole 'it's-gotta-be-a-dream' phase, I got a book and carefully walked over to the body. He was breathing, thank fudge. At least I wouldn't have a murder case on my hands. Placing the book down a bit, I took a deep breath and poked him.

Thank fudge again he stayed asleep. I dared to let out a long sigh, and prayed he'd stay asleep for a while longer. Then I cussed in my brain. In the moment of terror, I'd forgotten about mom. I glanced at the clock and almost died from relief. She wouldn't be home for another three hours. Butter sniffed Demyx and started to lose the look of worry. Then he licked him.

I would have laughed, if it hadn't been for Demyx letting out a small moan and opening his eyes. He shot his eyes open in a second. Not knowing what to do, I just stood there. Demyx jumped up about a half second later, clearly not knowing where the –insert any word here- he was. Then he saw me.

"You're that girl!"

* * *

**Breezy:** "Ah, a cliffie. What to do, what to do."

**Demyx:** "Pleeeeaseee update!!"

**Breezy:** "Well, maybe I will. If I get one review, that'll be enough for me to update. Please review! Bye!"


	2. Tell or not to tell?

**Breezy: **"Last time on WIDIMR: Just kidding, I'm not some TV announcer. But I recall leaving us on a cliffhanger. Not to fear! My writers block has disappeared!"

**Sora:** "Hooray!"

**Kairi:** "Cool! Does this mean you're updating?"

**Breezy:** "Yup! Now, I don't own anything except my setting and OC's! Crap! I'm delaying you! Go read!"

"What girl?!" I asked. Butter cocked his head and sat down. "In my dreams! You…" He plopped onto the bed. "Where am I?" "In my room, obviously. Do you have any idea how you go here?" I asked. "If I did, don't you think I'd try to go back?" Demyx buried his face in his hands. "Sorry. But I really don't know. You're Demyx, right?"

Demyx stared at me, shocked. "How do you-?" He broke off, too shocked to speak. I went on. "Demyx. Number nine in Organization XIII. Element: water. Weapon: Sitar. Need I say more?" Demyx opened his mouth to reply, but was cut short by a large flash and loud boom. Then, the power blew. Butter howled and came to my side. "Figures." I muttered under my breath. "Wait here, I'll get a flashlight." Barely any light came through the windows, but I could make out Demyx's shadow as I left the room. Something grabbed me by the arm, hard. "Watch it!" I yelled. Demyx clung to my arm. I couldn't tell if it was from fear or because he was pissed, but it seemed like it was leaning towards the lesser.

"What?" I asked. Demyx still clung on. "What is it?" He reply was low, so I almost couldn't hear it. "How do you know that stuff about me?" I sighed. "I'll tell you later, okay? Come on." He loosened the grip, and I walked down the stairs to the kitchen, where we kept the emergency gear. Storms were common in the area, so we kept everything ready. Another flash greeted us as we walked into the room, and Demyx jumped. "Don't care for storms." He muttered. "I don't either. Brings back bad memories." I answered as I felt around for the flashlight. I turned the switch, and it dawned on me I should have replaced the batteries: it was dead.

"Crap."

"What?"

"Dead batteries...Not to worry, I know where the candles and matches are."

Five minutes later, I sat on the couch in the half-light. Demyx sat across from me in an armchair, staring at an old photograph of my mom's. "Who's this?" He asked, pointing to the happy family in the frame. "It was my family," I stated lowly, "do want to know about how I know you or not?" He nodded in reply. "To put it lightly… you're a character in a video game." Silence. A thunderclap sounded in the distance. "Okay… what?" I sighed again. "Do you know what a 'video game' is?"

"Yeah…"

"Then you know. Now, back up to the whole dream-girl thing." Demyx lowered his head. "I think I've seen you before. Wait…" He got up and approached me. Reaching down, he stared at my face and studied me. Crap. I always had to blush if someone did that. Thankfully, he didn't seem to notice. His eyes started to grow from looking at me instead. "You- You're-"

"I'm what?"

He let go and sat down again. "Yeah. I'm pretty sure I've seen you." "Seen me _where_?" I started to get agitated. Demyx sighed. "Since you already know about me, I'll start on the bat. Recently, our numbers have been decreasing. Oblivion's gone, and so Roxas- do you know who he is?" He stopped short for a response. I nodded and motioned for him to continue. "I might sound like Sora, but these dreams have been coming to me for a while. They're always the same, too. A city somewhere, then a few other buildings, and then a girl. She's always turned away, so I never saw her face. Apparently, she looks a lot like you. Just before she turns, all these people surround her, smiling. The only thing I see after that is the girl smiling." Just as Demyx ended his sentence, a flash cracked through the room and both of us jumped. "Want something to drink?" I asked casually. Yup, for some reason the story hadn't fazed me in the slightest. Still, I was happy beyond imagining. After all, it seemed like an adventure having a video game character here.

After three days of the long weekend, I hated having to go to school. Mom, so far, didn't know about Demyx, even though it had come really close a few times. For some reason, he couldn't make any portals. Demyx and I had gotten to know each other over the weekend, and it was decided that he'd stay at my house today while I was at school. Mom worked today, so it'd be fine.

The only thing I _really_ worried about were my friends. Should I tell them? If I did, what would they do? Sammy was my best bet, since she was a fan of the game too and could keep secrets well. Silently, I made a decision to tell her in the library. We worked as aides in the morning there, and chances were that no one else would hear me.

The school was almost deserted when I got there, but that was how I liked it. It meant I was early, and I hated it when I was late for anything. The lobby was empty, and as I walked up the steps the library door, I could hear the guest speaker in the Home etc. room practicing his speech. Almost no one was in the library when I opened the door, except for Mrs. Allen and Sammy sitting at their usual places. I walked over behind the desk, sat my bookbag down, and tried to get Sammy's attention from the book she was reading. She turned to look at me.

"Morning. How was your weekend?" She asked in a whisper. "Weird. Listen, I need to tell you someth-" That was as far as I got before someone crashed into the enter door. A boy pulled the door to, then adjusted his baseball cap and waved at us. Erin sat his trumpet down and turned in a book. He winked at Sammy. They'd been good friends and, just recently, more than that.

"Erin Bell, did you crash into that door again?" Mrs. Allen asked aloud in a playful way. She was the only librarian I had ever known with a sense of humor. "Kinda." He replied, turning to the fiction section. I turned back to Sammy, who was checking in the book and putting it on the cart behind her with a smile on her face. "What were you trying to say?" She asked. "Okay, we've been friends since kindergarten, right?"

"Right."

"So, if I said something _really_ unbelievable, you might believe me if I said it was true, right?"

"Depends. What are you trying to say?" I sighed. "Demyx- the sitar playing, water controlling Demyx- appeared in my room Friday."

Silence. Sammy stared at me like I'd hit my head hard on something. "Whoa…backup. Demyx?"

"Yes."

"Organization XIII Demyx?"

"Yes."

"KH2, battle boss Demyx?" She asked a third time.

"Yes, yes, yes!" I replied, a little worried. She whistled low.

"Show me."

"What?"

"After school. We could tell your mom we need to study for that math quiz. I need to see it to believe it." She turned her eyes back to the book she was reading and said no more.

It didn't rain as I walked home with Sammy. In fact, it was hot and sunny. She seemed to have forgotten about the conversation we had in the morning, and I was glad. Still, as I pulled out the back door key, she tensed. "Something wrong?" I asked. She shook her head and said nothing. I opened the door, pushing away Butter as he jumped up to lick her face. Distant music came from upstairs, sounding like a guitar, or something like it.

"Leave the radio on, Laura?" She asked as she set her bookbag down. "Do you remember anything I told you this morning?" I answered, in a way. A look of realization dawned on her face. "Yeah…"

"Then come on." I lead her up the steps to my room, where Demyx was currently staying. "Okay, you're not gonna faint on me, are you?" She gave me a sarcastic look. "We'll see." I sighed and reached for the knob.

Demyx stopped to look at us. His sitar was in hand, and a few water clones were sitting beside him. They looked at us too before bursting. Sammy looked… well… honestly, I couldn't describe her face. She seemed about to die. I waved to Demyx and pointed to Sammy. "This is Sammy, a friend of mine. It's okay, we can trust her." Demyx looked at Sammy strangely. I waved my hand in front of her face a few times. "Sammy…Sammy-Sammy…Sammy?" Next thing I knew, she had jumped from her point and glomped him.

Poor Demyx.

"Hey, get off! You've already got a boyfriend!" I shouted as Demyx tried to get back up. If you knew Sammy as well as I did, you'd know that she had a killer glomp. Thus, Demyx toppled back to the floor.

Yet again, poor Demyx.

"Sammy!" I yelled louder. This time she seemed to notice me this time, and got up.

"Sorry…" She smiled nervously. Curse her. I wanted to glomp something now, and it couldn't be Demyx, since he was only just recovering. Oh well, it could wait. Demyx's hair was completely out of place, and his My Chemical Romance T-shirt was ruffled. (I went to Target to get him some clothes. Mom would freak if she found some black cloak on the floor, so he took them gratefully.) "It's okay." He answered. Poor guy seemed pretty out of place thanks to the blow. Sammy turned to me. "You were right!"

"Go figure, huh?"

"Huh?"

**Breezy:** "Okay, guys. I won't be updating for a while. Last night my friend's dad died of ALS. Honestly, he lived longer than expected. I'll be with her for a while. Please put prayers for her family. Until then, bye."

**Naminé:** "Good bye."


	3. Oh, dear

**Breezy:** "Meep! Have you guys heard about 385/2 days yet? EEEEE! I can't wait for it! Right! Now, the guests for today are Xigbar, Demyx, and Roxas!"

**Roxas:** "Why the intro?"

**Xigbar:** "Because, some people don't know who we are."

**Breezy:** "Holy crap! Xiggy!"

**Xigbar:** "Wait…Xiggy?"

**Demyx:** "Breezy doesn't own a thing. Please review!"

* * *

I explained to Sammy about what had happened. Demyx's arrival, Mom not knowing, and not knowing what to do now. After I was done explaining, it was almost five…wow. Two hours had passed from coming home. Sammy promised not to tell a soul, and I protected Demyx from another of her deadly glomps. Instead of glomping Demyx that time, she missed and hit my bedpost. The girl has one hard skull, so she was okay. And of course I cared that she might have hurt herself. 

That's why I laughed.

Eventually we sat in a circle, debating what to do now. Mom still was the biggest issue. Knowing her, if she found out I had been keeping _anyone_ in my room she didn't know, let alone a non-whole boy almost seventeen that had a weapon and was from a video game, I'd be on a curb in Minnesota before I could blink. But if we were going to get Demyx home soon, she'd have to find out.

"She'll find out anyway, right?" Sammy asked, balancing one of my older PS2 games on a finger. "I mean, she'll find traces of water or something in the house, and would worry there was a leak in the house or something, right?" The game dropped from her hand and she stared at us. "Right?"

I sighed. Mom, not meaning any offence in her case, was a bit…power hungry. Still, she only got like that if she was frustrated or just had a bad day. She could be 'super mom' when I needed her, and that was why I loved her. Mom might not respond to some news like that well. We decided to shut our traps for now.

A silence passed us for a minute until it was broken by the clock striking one…two…three…four…five…six times.

Wait. _SIX?!_

I jumped two feet in the air when I heard the doorbell ring. Mom had come home earlier than I thought. Quickly I shoved Demyx into my closet, and Sammy and I ran downstairs to act innocent. After Sammy opened a textbook as a cover-up that we had been studying, I opened the door to let Mom in.

She seemed a bit suspicious when I put on my 'fake smile' look, but Mom didn't say anything.

"Laura, did you take the dog out like I asked?" She asked, putting her coat up. "Yes 'm." I replied, still keeping the 'fake smile' on.

"And the garbage?"

"Yes 'm."

Mom brushed past Sammy and pat Butter before she went to her room. Heaven knew when she'd get back out, so I decided not to bother her. Mom had always been high in writing, and she was trying to scrape up a novel Dad had always encouraged her to write since before they got married. Before I knew it, she had quit her job as a manager of some accounting business out of town and showed the rough draft to a publisher. After a few weeks, she'd gotten a reply: They were interested. As soon as she set the letter down she bolted to her computer in her room and began to type. She'd gotten a job as an employee at a large company, but money had come slow. Every day she'd get home to work on it, after talking to me a bit.

Sammy smiled at me quickly before she plopped down on the living room couch. "Close one," She mumbled, "but how long do you think you can keep this up?"

"I really don't know." I answered before falling into an armchair next to her. Sammy started to mumble the lyrics to the emo song. I wondered what I do with Demyx. We couldn't keep him at home forever, after all. If I could only break it to Mom without her totally freaking out, she could sign him up at our school. When he wasn't wearing his organization outfit, he was just as normal-looking as me.

I stood up and went to ask Demyx his opinion. Sammy was practically screaming 'Durch sen Monsoon' when I left.

The German version, mind you.

Demyx was laying on his make-do futon (A/N: A pile of blankets and an old pillowcase stuffed with shirts, what I usually sleep on when I go camping.) when I came in. He didn't look up from a sheet of, except for one line, blank paper.

"Whatcha doin'?" I asked in a singsong voice that was eerily creepy.

"Writing something that's spouting out of my brain."

"Whatcha writing?"

"A song, I guess."

"Listen, should I tell my Mom? Cause I'll warn you now, if she freaks out, you'll see the end of a size 7 heel in no time." Demyx paused in his writing and shook his pencil like it had a treasure in it. I was able to see what he had written.

No, I'm not gonna tell _you._

"Um, well… I guess it wouldn't be too bad. I mean, then I might be able to have more freedom then staying in a sixteen year old's room for eight hours at a time." At the last part Demyx shot me a glare.

"Well that part isn't my fault. Besides, you'll probably end up having to come to school with me."Compared to hearing your neighbors scream at each other all day, that doesn't sound too bad." I rolled my eyes at his last statement. "How bad is your school?"

"Bad. If I don't make you look less like you, then who knows what will happen. Besides, since you'd be 'the new kid' the class bullies will have a fun time with you."

Demyx waved his hand at me and asked if he could have dinner. Curse his high metabolism. _I'm not kidding!_ Demyx in human form was really skinny!

I walked back down the stairs and took a deep breath as I stood outside Mom's room. Sammy had switched to Must Be Dreaming and gave me a thumbs up from behind the couch. Slowly I knocked on the white wooden door. Mom opened the door a few seconds later.

"Laura? What is it?" I cringed. '_Now or never…'_ I thought. "Is something wrong?" Mom had a curious look on her face. I took another breath. "Mom… can I talk to you? In private?" Mom slowly nodded, and opened the door wider, as to let me in. I fumbled with the dyed streak of my hair, green today, and tried to speak. "Mom, you know that game I play a lot? Kingdom Hearts 2?"

"Yes… did you break it or something?"

"No, it's just… um…see, there's this organization in it… and, well…"

"Did something happen?"

'_Yes.' _"Uh, Mom…there's this member of that orginazation that wasn't a good enough fighter… and he… died… and I was playing that part yesterday…and some_ things_ happened."

"Like what?" Mom started to look a bit angry, probably because I was delaying her from making progress on her story. "Well… that member is in my…"

"Your what?"

"My room."

The air in my room was so thick I could barely breathe. Mom kept looking at me, then Demyx with an expression I couldn't make out. Then she looked at me as if I would scream "APRIL FOOL'S!" or something. Then she did what any responsible and freaked out parent would do.

She fainted.

* * *

**Breezy:** "Yes, I know it's short. But I've been up to my eyes in homework and projects lately, and can't get on to my laptop that much. If you didn't get that message, then I'll be blunt. 

All my stories are going on a temporary hiatus. It's not that I haven't lost interest in them; I just need some time to get my schoolwork done and think up some new ideas. MAYBE I'll have another chapter of UAW before the New Year's, but I really don't know. I'm so sorry guys!"

**Sora:** "In other words, leave Breezy alone. She needs her brain back."

**Riku:** "Did she ever have it?"

**Breezy:** "Ignoring that. Anyway, this is goodbye for now! Merry Holidays!

**Sora:** "And a happy new year!"


	4. Apology

Dear readers:

It is with a heavy heart (no pun intended) that I must say I am putting up this story for adoption. You guys might think of me as lazy, but I don't really care. If you're interested in continuing either:

_Why is Demyx in My Room?_

Or:

Welcome to Camp Leafwood

Then I would be happy to accept your request. Please forgive me guys, but I just have run out of ideas, and If I were to keep these stories on my page, then I would have to deem them discontinued, and I really don't want that to happen. Thus, these are my questions to you, if you are interested in working on these stories.

_What are you planning on doing with these stories?_

_Why are you interested? _

And:

_Do you think you can do it?_

Please send me a PM answering those if you're interested. Sorry for bailing on you guys. Really. Have a good day, and God bless,

Breezy034


End file.
